<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Best Friend- The Sunshine by MiyoYuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271173">My Best Friend- The Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyoYuki/pseuds/MiyoYuki'>MiyoYuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MLQC - Fandom, Mldd, love and producer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, MLQC, mldd - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyoYuki/pseuds/MiyoYuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiro’s been on tour-</p>
<p>‘Guess who’s home? <br/>It’s been a while, I’ve missed you.<br/>I’m not sure you know how much...‘</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’m never going to finish this- I can already tell  </p>
<p>Please bare with me, I am completely inept- </p>
<p>Ps, my spelling and grammar are pants!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Player Character/Zhōu Qíluò | Kiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiro has been touring for the past 3 months, and it’s literally felt like forever. Luckily, I had been able to see him here and there, but only for a few hours at a time. I’d watch his performances, and attend his meet and greets- well, of course I did, I’m his number one fan after all! I got blessed with couple of rare occasions to hang out with him after a gig, only for him to fall asleep on me a little while later. I just haven’t been able to spend any real quality time with him, you know?</p>
<p>Just then, my phone lit up. </p>
<p>‘Hey bestie, guess who’s back home? Do ya fancy hanging out tonight?! x’</p>
<p>‘Kiro! I’d love to hang out, but aren’t you really tired? I don’t want you falling asleep on me again! xxx’</p>
<p>‘Heyyyy, I said I was sorry about that you meanie! You know what. I’m coming over for a movie night, and that’s final! I’ll bring the chips, see you at six &gt;:(’</p>
<p>I chuckled to myself as I read his last message, he’s so easy to wind up. I looked at the time on my phone, he’ll be here in an hour and a half, I better freshen up. </p>
<p>                           ————</p>
<p>As I lowered myself into the tropically warm water I found myself thinking of Kiro.  I’m so excited he’s home. We’ve been close a while, and ever since I met him his sunny disposition had melted my heart. He always has a way to brighten my mood, he’s so handsome and caring; I wish I could be with him more often, the time we get to spend together goes past so quickly. I- well even just seeing his face I just- </p>
<p>All of a sudden I felt a heat creep up from inside me and redden my face. Oh wow, don’t be so stupid. Of course I thought he was attractive, I wouldn’t be human if I didn’t. And besides. He calls me bestie. I’m his friend and I shouldn’t take it his friendship for anything more than that. </p>
<p>Sighing, I laid back in the bath immersing my ears, looking down at my body. The only things that were peeking out of the water was my knees and the peaks of my breasts. My nipples were erect and the metal bars through them glittered under the spotlights in the bathroom. Hah- What would he think if he knew about these, I thought as I twisted the bar in-between my finger tips. </p>
<p>Even if I did like him, he’d- he’d never feel the same way. I’m not good enough, right?</p>
<p>Am I even attractive? I was fully aware that Mr sunshine could get any girl he wanted. He’s charm could lure anyone in. I imagine he would go for someone really beautiful, and lady-like, someone who would compliment his angelic features and bright eyes with theirs.</p>
<p>I smirked, imagine if I ever said that to him, he definitely have a whitty response. I wrapped myself up in a towel, walked to my bedroom and sat down in front of the mirror. He’s used to seeing me ‘au natural’, he’s my friend, he doesn’t care, right? Well whatever, I’m not sure why but I feel like making a little effort this evening, no reason in particular. </p>
<p>                 —————————-</p>
<p>As I finished getting dressed I looked at myself in the mirror again. With the exception of my sharply winged eyeliner, I felt just as scruffy as usual. I had chosen a quite tight fitting black dress, you could see every last curve of my body, although, I had paired the dress with a very baggy plaid shirt that ended up being just as long, the hem touching my mid thigh. You could see about two inches of skin before the opaque thigh highs cut back in to cover me up. </p>
<p>I heard the lock on my front door click and swing open. ‘Honey I’m home’ he proclaimed as he walked straight into my apartment- wait why did I tell him where the spare key was again? </p>
<p>Even so my heart boomed as I raced across the apartment to greet him. ‘Wow, you already made it your mission to look in my fridge for snacks’ I teased as I watched him stacking cans of soda inside. </p>
<p>He spun around to meet my gaze and in doing so dropped a couple of cans on his foot. ‘Yaowch! Aw, Look what you went and made me do!’ Smirking, he took me into his arms and embraced me tightly, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. ‘It’s been too long, I don’t ever wanna go away againnnn! But rest assured, I have brought enough caffeine with me that I will NOT be falling asleep on you’. He ruffled my hair with his hand as he broke away. </p>
<p>‘Now. Super important question, have you eaten dinner? No? Good! Because I have brought chips and dip and I feel like that can be classed as dinner.’ He said as he poured chips into a bowl he had already retrieved from my cupboard. I laughed.</p>
<p>‘I missed you Kiro’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p>
<p>The best thing about movie night, is how into the story Kiro gets. I couldn’t keep my eyes on the screen, id rather watch him. His bright blue eyes were fixated on the screen and while he was munching his way through a bag of chips, he was also going through the motions with the actors on set. I can’t help myself from smiling watching him tense up during the fight scenes. The way his eyes sparkle with admiration when his favourite hero steps up to save the day brought a flutter in my chest. </p>
<p>I found myself staring at his side profile, although we act like kids together Kiro  really was a handsome MAN. His jawline was so masculinely chiselled, ordinarily he would usually be clean shaven but there’s a light stubble coming through. My eyes wondered down and fixated on his defined collarbones that we’re peeking out of his tank top. I’d never noticed how attractive that part of him was, oh and matched with those muscular arms. I took a short intake of breath, oh god what would he think if he could hear my thoughts right now? I discreetly fanned myself with my hand. Before I knew it the credits were rolling. </p>
<p>‘Did you LOVE it?!’ Kiro beamed at me. <br/>‘Yeah of course I did! I have watched it atleast 18 million times with you already you know...’ I spotted a piece of chip on his shirt and smirked ‘saving that bit for later?’. Kiro picked up the chip and flicked it at me ‘hmph no, I do however want to watch the sequel, pretty please with a cherry on top??- I’ll let you pick next movie!’</p>
<p>Although he’d asked me a question, I had absolutely no choice after he flashed me a smile. I watched him make his way to my kitchen. The skin tight jeans he’s wearing tonight made his long legs look even more toned, and while we’re on the subject his butt looks delicious. I uh- Is it hot in here? I quickly opened my window and started unbuttoning my shirt that Id worn over my dress, releasing my breasts that had been packed tightly away. Kiro flopped back onto the sofa as he put the cans on the coffee table.</p>
<p>‘Did I ever tell you that you’re the all time absolute best for always watching my favourite movies with...’ his eyes widened as he glanced over at me. I could feel his eyes on my newly uncovered curves as I took off my shirt. ‘Wow! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in an outfit like that’. ‘Oh really? what do you mean?’ I replied innocently, although I knew what he was getting at- I took my seat back next to Kiro and his gaze followed. </p>
<p>Kiro reached for his soda playing with the pull ring. ‘It’s just, you never really- usually you-‘ he cleared his throat. ‘You look SO  good in that dress, n-not that you don’t look good usually! I uh, I never realised how big your...’ </p>
<p>*pop* the soda violently fizzed out of the can covering Kiros whole torso and lap. I looked straight into his eyes and giggled  and he burst out laughing. ‘I better go grab you a towel’. ‘Oh no! I can’t believe it’ he whined as he pulled his tank top off. ‘I’m all wet and sticky- I didn’t get you did I?’ ‘Nah’ I replied walking through with a fresh towel, mimicking his whiney voice ‘I’m all dry and unsticky’. I stopped in my tracks eyeing up his glistening abs. Kiro noticed this and a smirk spread widely across his face. </p>
<p>‘For now’ he exclaimed. Before I could work out what was happening he snatched me into his embrace and we tumbled down onto the sofa, our bare skin pressed together. His voice now just a whisper, smirk still on his face he brushed his lips against my ear-</p>
<p>‘Oh no, looks like now you’re wet too’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>